


secrets aren't always bad

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank and Billy may not be able to be open about their relationship but that doesn't mean they aren't happy together.A request for Brank and secretly dating.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Kudos: 6





	secrets aren't always bad

“This is a little more romantic than I would expect from you.” 

The small smile that came to Bill’s lips at that made Frank’s heart beat a little faster. 

“What can I say, Frankie? Your whole hopeless romantic deal is starting to rub off on me.”   


Frank had never gotten flowers, not from anyone. He was more used to giving than receiving them actually. But then again, he also wasn’t used to his object of affection being another man, let alone Billy Russo, the man who had been his best friend since they both met in basic training. He wasn’t sure exactly what type these were, though the lavender ones were obviously roses, he knew that much. Though the white ones, a much different look than the elegant shape of the roses, he didn’t know if he’d ever seen them before, let alone what they were. It was a rather unique bouquet though, not one he would expect just anyone to give out. He wondered what had made Bill choose these flowers, sure he would’ve had to make some sort of order to have it made, as this definitely wasn’t something a florist normally had available to pick up on the spot.    
  
Bill must’ve seen the question in his gaze. “The roses are supposed to be a symbol for love at first sight. The others, the white ones, are gardenias.” He paused a moment, licking his lips, almost like he was a bit nervous. Frank couldn’t help finding that sweet. “The gardenias are supposed to mean joy, other thoughts of beauty and thinking someone is lovely. But I picked them more because they’re supposed to be a symbol of love that is a secret.” He ducked his head at that. He definitely wasn’t used to saying out loud the things he held inside, especially when it considered how he felt about Frank.

As Frank took the bouquet, wrapped up perfectly with a ribbon, he couldn’t help feeling that moments like this were definitely worth all the sneaking around. He knew what he was signing up for when he got involved with Billy, someone who was not only the high profile CEO of Anvil but a man, who like himself, was not out to anyone save for a few select people. For two people like them, who both had grown up in a less than accepting environment and went on to serve in the military, which was also not the greatest place to be an out person of any orientation, coming out was not something that was easy, both personally and in every other aspect of their lives. 

But in the end, it got to the point that denying how they felt about each other was more painful than taking the chance of admitting their feelings for each other. After spending years together, it simply became too big to ignore, even as Billy fielded offers for dates from a whole host of women and Frank tried to grapple with his feelings for the other man at the same time he was figuring out how to deal with the breakup with his ex-girlfriend.    
  
Frank ended up realizing how the only person that ever seemed to truly make him happy was Bill as his best friend came around more often, if only just to make sure Frank was still in one piece now that Maria was gone. He’d always had thoughts about guys but had done everything he could to ignore it or write his feelings off as something every guy thought about at some point. Bill wasn’t much better, smothering his desires with drinks while sleeping with whatever woman he could convince himself he wanted. In that way, they were almost kindred spirits, trying to fight the one thing they’d truly been fighting their whole lives. 

Looking back at all that and how they’d managed to survive not only their childhoods but the war that came after, all the while staying together and in touch even when their paths threatened to diverge, Frank couldn’t help being grateful that they were even here in the first place. Deep down he’d always known it was Bill, practically from the moment they’d met and it turned out Bill had experienced much the same thing. Though things were far from perfect, Frank didn’t really mind keeping things quiet. He had faith that sooner or later, they’d be able to be open about everything, including themselves and their relationship. But things like that always took time and effort and until then, Frank cherished moments like this and the bits of affection and love Bill showed him more and more all the time.   
  
“They’re beautiful, just like you,” Frank told Billy, the fondness clear in his voice as he did the cliched romanced girl move and inhaled the scent of the flowers, not there was much of one but it felt almost silly not to do it.   
  
There was that little smile again, pulling at the corners of Bill’s mouth, even as he tried to fight it. “You really like them, then? It’s not too...cheesy?”

Frank chuckled softly, “Not at all. You know me, I’m old fashioned through and through, I live for things like this.” 

Billy stepped closer, slipping an arm around Frank’s waist. “You mean I’m starting to get pretty good at this gay romance thing?” Those dark eyes, normally so good at hiding every unwanted emotion, now sparkled with mischief, making excitement bloom in the pit of Frank’s stomach. 

This man was going to be the death of him and Frank couldn’t imagine a better way to go. “Oh yes, I think I’m going to have to show you just how good you’ve been doing. I think you’ve earned it.” Frank couldn’t stop his own smile as the taller man leaned down so he could kiss him, that warm, excited feeling spreading throughout the rest of his body. 

As the sun set over the city, bathing the balcony they stood on in the last rays of the day’s light, Billy kissed Frank more and more until the air began to turn chilly and the two lovers parted just long enough to step inside, more than happy to warm each other up between the expensive silk sheets on Billy’s bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
